degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'
An episode of Season 9. Summary Holly J. and Jane surprise themselves during a class project when they totally bond. But when Holly J. discovers that they still share the same taste in guys—plural—will she choose sisters before misters. Main Plot Holly J. and Jane start a babysitting business and make loads of cash. They spark up a friendship and reveal secrets. Holly J. says she likes Declana little bit and Jane is shocked. Declan comes to Jane's house just a little while before Holly J. visits. Holly J. is in her car and witnesses the two kiss. She is shocked and confronts Jane the next day. Jane asks her why she likes the guys Jane likes. Holly J. is angry at Spinner for telling Jane, but is still angry at Jane. Holly J. keeps the secret safe and the two continue their business after Jane dumps Declan. Subplot Meanwhile, Dave Turner is trying to fit in. He gets in a fight with Bruce the Moose to become popular. Dave wants to be on the Anti-Grapevine, but Chantay refuses to put her cousin in the blog until he does something spontaneous. He then pees in a jug and pours the pee in Bruce's locker. He and Bruce decide to meet in the alley after school with the whole school spectating the fight. Bruce refuses to fight him, but he pulls out a balloon full of urine and throws it at Dave. He actually thinks that Dave was pretty gutsy in his prank. Dave achieves instant popularity and gets his wish. Chantay writes about him in her blog. Trivia= Trivia |-| Gallery= Gallery 99999.jpg Didjgg.jpg peeballoon.jpg splat on dave.jpg normal_906_(5).jpg normal_906_(13).jpg normal_906_(38).jpg normal_906_(67).jpg normal_906_(87).jpg normal_906_(94).jpg normal_906_(107).jpg normal_906_(111).jpg normal_906_(125).jpg normal_906_(137).jpg normal_906_(146).jpg normal_906_(162).jpg 023153.jpg wanna_be_starting_something_9.jpg wanna_be_starting_something_8.jpg Eetrhgs.jpg Eetrh.jpg Yuir67y.jpg Yuir.jpg Ujy76.jpg Tkjhh.jpg Thewgfh.jpg 24576.jpg 7893.jpg 5734ertr.jpg 3446.jpg 687y65yt.jpg 687y.jpg 7iy.jpg 6u52345.jpg 5yuuy.jpg File:Normal bscap0064.jpg File:Normal bscap0133.jpg File:Normal bscap0151.jpg File:Normal bscap0155.jpg File:Normal bscap0164.jpg File:Normal bscap0177.jpg File:Normal bscap0195.jpg File:Normal bscap0202.jpg File:Normal bscap0239.jpg File:Normal bscap0308.jpg File:Normal bscap0320.jpg jhlkh.jpg kjljljlj.jpg wanna_be_startin_something_1.jpg wanna_be_startin_something_2.jpg wanna_be_startin_something_3.jpg wanna_be_startin_something_5.jpg wanna_be_startin_something_6.jpg wanna_be_startin_something_10.jpg wanna_be_startin_something_11.jpg wanna_be_startin_something_12.jpg wanna_be_starting_somethin_4.jpg wanna_be_starting_something_7.jpg wanna_be_starting_something_8.jpg 4564fsd.jpg 464ffds.jpg 89kj.jpg |-| Promos= Promos *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= Quotes |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *"Alive" by Dala *"Lifted" by Alysha Brillinger *"I Know What I Am" by Band of Skulls *"Good Times" by Latch Key Kid |-| Link= Link *Watch Wanna Be Startin' Something on Putlocker *Watch Wanna Be Startin' Something on Videoweed *Watxch Wanna Be Startin' Something on Gorillavid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes